1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports and, more particularly, to an apparatus that launches balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of conventional devices are configured to propel balls, such as baseballs, footballs, tennis balls, etc. Some of these ball launching devices are capable of changing the angle of trajectory of a ball propelled from the device. To achieve this feature, most conventional ball launching devices have complex constructions that require numerous moving parts, such as pivotable connections and adjustment mechanisms. Although these constructions sometimes permit adequate adjustment of the trajectory angle, they are too complicated for use by children and are too costly to manufacture and market as children""s toys.
In addition, many ball launching devices are configured such that they cannot feed and propel balls having different shapes. Hence, a first ball launching device is required to propel American type footballs and a second, differently configured, ball launching device is required to propel baseballs.
Generally speaking, the embodiments of the present invention strive to provide a ball launching apparatus having a simple construction that permits a user to easily change the trajectory angle of balls launched from the apparatus.
Further embodiments of the present invention strive to provide a ball launching apparatus that is configured to propel differently shaped balls, such as oval balls and spherical balls.
Additional embodiments of the present invention strive to provide a ball launching apparatus having a ball feed mechanism and a ball propulsion mechansim, where the ball launching apparatus is configured such that the ball feed mechansim is driven by the ball propulsion mechanism.
Other advantages and features associated with the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not limitative.